


Warmth to Wax

by activevirtues



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/activevirtues/pseuds/activevirtues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack asks him, later that day, if he's really as rude as all that, Ianto doesn't hesitate to say yes. It's true, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth to Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a quote by Arthur Schopenhauer - "Politeness is to human nature what warmth is to wax."

When Ianto says that Jack has bad manners in bed, he’s not joking. He says it flippantly, loving Gwen’s wince and Jack’s strangely embarrassed cough, because Gwen bothers him almost as much as Owen even if he can’t put his finger on why, and because he’s never quite managed to fluster Jack the way Jack flusters him. The bad manners thing, though, is completely true.

Ianto says please. He says it a lot, actually, in situations in and out of bed, whether he’s in a suit (more often than not) or a t-shirt (rarely) or handcuffs and a ball-gag (twice). He says it when he asks the pizza place to please, please take Torchwood off their listings and replace it with something else less classified. He says it to Owen when he asks him to please stop acting like an ass, which doesn’t work. He says it to Tosh when he’s trying to get her to teach him how to hack into the Pentagon’s files on Jack’s Doctor, which works brilliantly.

He says it to Jack at 7 AM, when they’re the only two people in the office, when Gwen is still asleep next to Rhys, when Tosh is just waking up, when Owen is doing the walk of shame home from whatever slag he’s picked up at one of Cardiff’s dodgier clubs. Jack is rubbing at his neck with one hand, biting his shoulder as he guides himself into Ianto, because there’s no better way to start the day, as Jack says, than a spectacular orgasm or two. And as he’s pushing into Ianto, Ianto says please. _Please, God, Jack, please_, he says, over and over, as Jack fucks him roughly against the tiled wall of the shower, caressing Ianto’s cheek like it’s some erogenous zone Ianto just hasn’t discovered yet, nuzzling at his spine while he strokes Ianto’s cock in the same rhythm as his thrusts. As he’s coming, sometimes please is all Ianto can say. _Please, please, pleaaaaahhhhhhhh…_

The point is, Ianto is polite. His mother always said politeness was the first defence of the civilized world. He never quite understood it until he worked for Torchwood and saw how tetchy aliens could get at times, and then he was extremely grateful for having acquired the habit.

Jack never says please. Jack says _now._

He murmurs it low in Ianto’s ear as he passes by the kettle when Ianto is making tea, never mind the fact that it’s only going to take two minutes for it to boil and it’s a complete waste of energy to have to re-boil it just because Jack wants Ianto to suck his cock. Britain is supposed to care about being greener, after all, and one twice-boiled kettle may not increase the total energy usage of the British government by much, but every little helps. As it happens, though, Ianto knows his way around Jack’s parts incredibly well by this point, and is just swallowing the last of Jack’s orgasm, his middle finger deep in Jack’s ass, as the kettle comes to a rolling boil. Ianto has come to pride himself on his impeccable timing, and sets the tea to steeping before Jack jerks him off. It doesn’t take long, not more than a few pulls, and he’s cleaned up and shoving Jack out of the kitchen well before the tea is in danger of overbrewing. A few sips of the green tea he makes for himself – Tetley’s be damned – clears out the remaining thickness at the back of his mouth. By the time he takes the tray out, he’s steady and smiling.

Jack shouts it, too, at Owen when he’s caught up in some problem he would rather solve than come to a team meeting. _Now or you’re fired, asshole_, he yells, and Jack is never so American as when he’s talking to Owen. _You can’t fire me_, Owen yells back, and it’s true. They’re in it until they die.

In bed, now is Jack’s favourite word. From the first, he’s demanding and pushy, pulling Ianto’s mouth to his with a _now_ that’s growled against Ianto’s quickly yielding lips. Ianto likes to think he gives as good as he gets – and Jack hasn’t complained, at least thus far – so he pushes back, gets as impolite as he can until instinct reins him in. Ianto pulls at Jack’s hair, twisting his fingers in it and yanking back until Jack’s neck is exposed, and licks, licks, until Jack says _now_ again, and yanks at Ianto’s belt.

Even giving head, Jack can’t help but be rude. He makes noises - sloppy noises as he sucks at the head like it’s the sweetest thing that’s ever been in his mouth, choking noises as he goes down, pushing past a gag to take the length of Ianto’s cock, humming noises as he comes back up and licks carefully at the ridge of Ianto’s foreskin. Rude as they may be, the noises go perfectly with the thrum of his blood that seems to echo far too loudly in his ears, and when he gasps out _please, Jack, please_, Jack laughs and manhandles Ianto into a position where Jack can better reach Ianto’s balls with his tongue. All Ianto wants is to come, but Jack is too rude to listen. Jack enjoys this, after all, far more than anyone Ianto has ever met, and he’d never cut his pleasure short simply because Ianto said please. He goes on for another eternity – at least, Ianto thinks so, though the stopwatch only says seven minutes and thirty-three seconds – before pulling back and saying _now, Ianto_. Ianto comes watching Jack, comes in spurts across Jack’s mouth and neck as Jack closes his eyes and jerks him through it, comes with a word just inside his mouth that’s probably too polite for Ianto’s own good.

When Jack asks him, later that day, if he’s really as rude as all that, Ianto doesn’t hesitate to say yes. It’s true, after all.

_But you don’t mind, now, do you?_ Jack asks, and looks genuinely concerned.

_Please_, Ianto says, rolling his eyes.


End file.
